


Drunk in Love

by emmaleenoti



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Human AU, I wrote both chapters of this at 2am so it probably sucks, Logan's second time drinking, M/M, No Smut, Nothing super crazy happens, Patton and Virgil love each other but don't know, Patton's first time drinking, Roman and Logan are roommates, Roman is extra as fuck, Roman is obnoxious, Thomas and Patton are brothers, Thomas and Patton are roommates, Underage Drinking, Virgil doesn't have a roommate, What's new, as always, but I love him, college students, drinking in the dorm, excuse the shittiness, i hope you like it anyway, just a coupe kisses, rated how it is just 'cause of underage drinking, they play truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleenoti/pseuds/emmaleenoti
Summary: Thomas, Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman are all Freshmen in college. They hang out in Virgil's room one night to drink and play games. Virgil and Patton both love each other but don't know that they feel the same way. At the end of the night, they end up alone together watching a movie.





	1. Truth or Dare

Thomas closed his laptop and climbed out of his bed carefully, jumping down to the floor as he reached near the bottom of the ladder. Man, he hated these lofted beds. They all always had to either jump down or step on their chair on the way down since the desk was right up against the bed and could not be moved. Of course, they could always lower the beds and move them however they would like, but that would take away a lot of floor space from their already small living space and Thomas did not think he could handle being even closer to his brother all the time. As he reached the floor, he looked over at Patton, who was sitting at his desk. A Word document was open, blank besides the usual heading. Thomas laughed.

“No luck, Pat?”

“Man, this stuff is the opposite of fun.” Patton groaned, closing his laptop.

“Bio?” Thomas asked, walking over to his dresser.

“Chem.” Patton sighed, turning himself in his chair to look at his older brother.

“I told you to take bio, I remember you almost bombing chem in high school.” Thomas laughed. He couldn’t find the shirt he wanted in his dresser, so he opened his small closet to search in there. Finding his favorite Steven Universe t-shirt, Thomas slid the closet door shut and turned back to Patton, who was shaking his head.

“That’s not much better! Like, I’ve never been the science guy, _you’re_ the science guy.”

“Nah, I think you’re thinking of Bill Nye.” Thomas winked and started changing his shirt as his brother groaned.

“Nooo, _I’m_ the pun guy.” He whined. “Whatever though. What I’m saying is, why did I decide to come here? You shoulda just gone when you graduated instead of waiting for me, I don’t belong here anyway.”

“Patton, from what I hear, everyone feels like that. I mean, I’m not that great at English and stuff but I still passed. You can do it, okay? And why aren’t you asking for my help with chem? I love chemistry, remember?” Thomas finished changing his clothes and was now standing in front of the full-length mirror that was mounted on their dorm room door.

“I just don’t wanna bother you.” Patton mumbled. Thomas sighed, crossing his arms and turning around to face Patton.

“Listen, Pat, I’ll help you whenever. But forget about it right now, okay? It’s almost 7, and we said we’d meet in Virgil’s room at 7 remember?”

“He just lives down the hall, it’s not like we need to leave early.” Patton said as he got up. He went through his closet, finding a clean blue t-shirt and jeans to change into. “We’ll probably be there first anyway, I’m pretty sure Prince said he was on his way back but he had to drop his friend off at their dorm or whatever.”

“Which friend? Roman has other friends?” Thomas laughed. “Scandalous.”

Patton laughed and the two finished getting ready before grabbing their room keys and heading down the hall to Virgil’s room.

__

Virgil heard a knock on his door. He looked down at the time on his phone. 7:00. He leaned back on the futon and paused the TV.

“Come in guys, you know it’s never locked.” He called, and a couple seconds later Patton and Thomas entered the room.

“You’re obnoxious, man.” Thomas laughed, tossing his keys onto the empty desk that would belong to Virgil’s roommate if he had one. “I swear every time we walk in without knocking, you freak, and every time we knock, you freak.”

“What can I say, dude?” Virgil shrugged, grinning. “I’m just a freak I guess.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Patton rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to creep onto his face. He looked at Virgil for a moment before darting his eyes away. He’d had a crush on Virgil since the beginning of the semester, and he was pretty sure all of their friends were fully aware of this. Still, he didn’t want Virgil to know. Virgil didn’t come off as the relationship sort of person, really.

A few moments later, the door burst open.

“I come bearing gifts!” Roman beamed, and Logan followed him into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Dude, can you not wave that shit around like a lunatic until the door is closed?” Virgil groaned.

“Exactly what I’ve been trying to tell him. We are all underage. And we are in a dorm. Full of other underage students. What are the odds that we would _not_ get in trouble?” Logan ranted, sitting down in the chair at the unclaimed desk. Roman rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t waving it around outside the bags or anything, and no one saw, okay? Y’all are so on edge. And here I thought Logan and Patton were the only newbies to the world of drinking?” Roman teased.

Logan scoffed. “I’ve gotten drunk before, Princey, we quite literally drank last weekend.”

“Dude. You had one drink, you weren’t even drunk, and it was ONE time.” Roman said. Everyone laughed, and Logan sighed.

“You excited, Pat? First time?” Roman asked, and Patton looked up at him. Thomas nudged his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m kinda nervous but I think I’ll be good. I’ve taken care of this idiot over here plenty of times when he’s wasted.” Patton teased, nudging Thomas back. Thomas crossed his arms.

“I am not that crazy when I get drunk and you know it.” He grinned, and Patton rolled his eyes.

“Okay maybe not, but still.”

“I swear to god though if anyone throws up in here besides in the trash can I am kicking you out before the night is even over.” Virgil warned, pointing at everyone. “Especially you, Princey, I swear you throw up almost every time we go out.”

“I feel so targeted.” Roman said, grinning. “Okay, okay, I’ll get everyone a drink while My Chemical Romance over there finds a movie or some shit to watch.”

Virgil flicked Roman off with a smirk, and then proceeded to scroll through Netflix. Roman walked over to Virgil’s desk and opened his bags to reveal a package of red plastic cups and a coupe paper bags. He pulled a bottle of honey jack out of each bag. Then he strolled over to Virgil’s mini fridge, returning to the desk with some cream soda. He reached up to one of the shelves of the desk, finding some shot glasses.

“Who wants half jack and half pop, and who just wants some shots?”

Virgil ended up taking his first shot the moment Roman handed it to him, handing the shot glass back to him to refill. Roman refilled the shot glass and set it on the desk before filling up cups of jack and cream soda for Patton, Thomas, and Logan. Roman then poured a couple more shots of jack before downing one. He then handed Virgil his second shot, and they both took their second shots together.

__

Patton was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, next to Thomas. Thomas abandoned his mixed drink after a few sips in favor of shots, handing the drink over to Patton. Logan sat in one of the desk chairs. Roman and Virgil sat on the futon across from Patton and Thomas, taking their sixth shots together on the count of three. Patton was on his second glass by now, and he was beginning to feel a bit warm. Roman and Virgil were definitely at least tipsy, and Logan, who was admittedly a lightweight, was on his third cup and already drunk. Thomas took his fourth shot, handing the glass over to Roman to refill. Patton took another sip of his drink then lowered his cup, staring inside it. It was empty now.

“Need a refill, Pat?” He heard Roman ask. Patton looked up quickly, then back down at his glass. “What? Oh, yeah thanks man.” He said, handing his cup over. Roman refilled his drink, putting more jack in it this time than cream soda.

It went on like this for a while as they watched The Office. At this point, no one was really paying much attention to the TV, and were all instead debating on what drinking game to play now that everyone was sufficiently tipsy.

“Truth or Dare?” Roman suggested for the third time. Everyone groaned. “Hey, I could suggest spin the fucking bottle, but I’m not that horrible!” Roman complained, looking a Virgil then subtly winking at Patton, who darted his eyes back to his drink.

“Fine, let’s play Truth or Dare before Princey has an aneurism.” Virgil said. Roman handed out shot glasses to everyone and filled them up with jack.

“Anyone want a chaser?” Roman asked, and the others all shook their heads. They were all tipsy enough now that they couldn’t really taste the alcohol too much and just didn’t care anymore. “Alright then, if you choose to pass then you take a shot.”

“Thomas!” Roman said, beaming. Thomas looked up at him from the floor and grinned. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Thomas said, grinning. Roman laughed.

“I dare you to strip down to your boxers and stay that way for the rest of the game.” A chorus of laughter filled the room and Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Come on man!”

“Gotta start out strong, Thomas, just do it or drink!”

Thomas sighed and stood up, shaking his head. “You guys suck.” He said, but he was still laughing. Once he was in his boxers, he sat back down. Roman whistled, and Thomas threw his shoe at him.

“Logan, Truth or Dare?” Thomas said, catching his shoe as Roman chucked it back at him.

“Truth.” Logan said, and Thomas tilted his head.

“Hmmmm…have you ever skinny dipped?”

“No.” Logan said simply, and Virgil groaned.

“Come on Thomas, it’s _Logan_ , you totally know he’s never skinny dipped.”

“Heyy, you don’t know—well actually yeah you’re right, I didn’t do much in high school.” Logan sighed, and Virgil laughed.

“It’s alright, nerd. Me next!” Virgil said, and Logan nodded.

“Alright, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to….hmmmm…” Logan sat, thinking, and Roman leaned over to whisper in his ear. Logan nodded, smiling, and then looked at Virgil. “I dare you to kiss Patton.”

Patton paled, clearing his throat and looking at Logan, then at Roman. He avoided eye contact with Virgil. Thomas subtly nudged Patton’s shoulder. There was no way Virgil would do this, and if he did then it was just because he had to. Virgil cleared his throat and Patton looked over at him shyly. Virgil was looking at Logan with a grin before clearing his throat and downing a shot. Patton knew it. He let out a quiet sigh that only Thomas could hear, and he felt Thomas rub his back a bit.

“Come _on_ man, you’re no fun!” Roman groaned. Virgil just laughed.

“Truth or Dare, Pat?” Virgil asked, and Patton took a deep breath.

“Truth?” Patton said, more of a question than a statement, holding his breath. Virgil smiled.

“Have you ever explored an abandoned place before?”

Patton exhaled, relieved. He was so nervous that Virgil would ask him something worse. He laughed and looked at Thomas. “We went to an abandoned theme park once, didn’t we?” He asked. Thomas laughed.

“Ah yeah I totally forgot about that. Junior year of high school, a few of my friends and I wanted to go to this abandoned amusement park but I had to drag this guy along so he wouldn’t get me in trouble.” Thomas grinned, and Patton nodded.

“Yeah, I remember that, ‘cause you thought I’d tell on you but if we both went then I couldn’t say anything.” Patton grinned. Virgil, Roman, and Logan all laughed.

“Your turn, Pat.” Virgil said. It continued like this for a while. Truths, dares, and shots. By the time it circled around a few times back to Roman, Patton had taken a few shots and was starting to feel so much warmer, his mind becoming fuzzier. He was definitely drunk, but he was having fun.

“Patton, truth or dare?” He heard, and he looked up. Roman was looking at him expectedly. Damn, he knew Roman was going to try to bait him either way.

“Truth, I guess.” Patton said, his voice slightly slurred.

“Have you ever had a crush on anyone—not related to you—in this room?” Roman asked. Of course. Patton rolled his eyes and locked eye contact with Roman as he took another shot. Roman groaned as Logan and Thomas laughed. Roman handed Patton the remaining bottle of jack to refill his shot glass. As he was pouring the alcohol, Patton could have sworn that he saw Virgil looking at him out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head a bit, however, he saw Virgil looking at the TV instead. Patton bit his lip, looking back down at his glass as he handed the bottle back to Roman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Roman, and Thomas go back to their rooms. Patton stays to watch a movie with Virgil and sober up a bit.

Patton had lost track of time as their game of Truth or Dare slowly simmered down, everybody beginning to take shots whenever they wanted and no one really answering questions or doing dares. Thomas was standing up, trying to wrestle the bottle of jack away from Roman, who was wasted at this point. Logan was staring at the floor, periodically trying to stand up but falling back down into his chair. Virgil sat on the futon still, one leg propped up on the other knee, rooting for Thomas to get the bottle from Roman.

“Roman Prince, you do not need anymore alcohol!” Thomas was laughing.

“Thomas Sanders, you’re not my dad!” Roman was yelling back. Soon enough, however, Thomas managed to get the bottle away from the taller boy, both of them falling down to the ground with laughter. Logan, Virgil, and Patton all cheered, and Roman stuck his tongue out at Thomas. Logan tried to stand up again, falling back down. Roman laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to Logan.

“Come on Lo, we might need to get you back to our room.” Roman said, and Logan took his hand. Roman pulled him up and wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing.

“You’re drunk too.” Logan mumbled, and Roman grinned, kissing him on the top of the head.

“Yeah but I’m used to it, babe.” His words were slurred a bit and he looked around the room. “I think Calculator Watch and I should clock out for the night y’all.” He said, heading towards the door. He stumbled a bit, and Patton wondered if Roman should also be leaning on someone. He shrugged the thought away; Roman had a way of making it back to his room just fine even when he got blackout drunk, and he was definitely not  _ that  _ wasted tonight.

“Bye guys!” Thomas whispered, realizing they all had been quite loud and did not want to get in trouble. Patton and Virgil just waved, and the other two left the room closing the door behind them as quietly as possible. Thomas stretched, then looked at his legs.

“Man, I’m still almost naked.” Thomas groaned. “I’m so lazy. I think I might go. You wanna go, Patton?” Patton looked up, about to say yes, but words didn’t come to him quick enough before Virgil spoke.

“If you wanna stay for a bit, man, you can.” Virgil said to Patton, shrugging. Patton nodded slowly before looking back at Thomas. The room was spinning, and he smiled.

“I dunno if I can stand, I might just hang here a bit.” Patton managed to say, and Thomas nodded. He stood up, and pointed at Virgil.

“Help him back to the room if he doesn’t wanna crash here, will ya?” Thomas said, and Virgil gave him a thumbs up. Thomas returned the gesture, then left the room, leaving Virgil and Patton alone.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Virgil asked, his voice much unlike his usual self. He seemed quieter, less sure. Patton looked at him for a moment, then nodded slowly. Should he be worried? Was Virgil okay?

“You can sit up here if you wanna.” Virgil offered, and Patton looked around himself, the room still spinning.

“I...dunno if…” Patton cleared his throat, then let out a small laugh. “I’m drunk.” He said, and Virgil grinned, reaching his hand out to him. Patton took his hand and stood up, stumbling a bit. He made his way over to the futon, falling down right beside Virgil. A bit too close, maybe, but Virgil didn’t seem to mind. Patton could feel his face flushing. Maybe that was just the alcohol? God, he hoped so. Still, it was nice to feel Virgil’s leg brushing his. Patton cleared his throat.

“Whatcha wanna watch, Virge?” Patton asked, and Virgil started clicking through Netflix. He turned to look at Patton.

“Disney?” Virgil asked. Patton looked at him with surprise, and Virgil looked away quickly. “Don’t tell Princey.” He said, and Patton chuckled. Why was Virgil so cute? Patton watched as Virgil clicked through some Disney movies. After a few moments of scrolling, he chose Hercules, one of Patton’s favorites. “This okay?” Virgil asked, and Patton nodded.

__

The movie had been playing for a while, and Virgil was trying hard not to turn to look at Patton. He took a deep breath, feeling a blush crossing his cheeks. They were so close, and Virgil hated to admit it but he wished that they were cuddling. He’d had a crush on this boy since he met him, and that was so different for him. Virgil had always tried to avoid relationships and feelings because he didn’t like to put his trust in other people. Yeah, he loved his friends and he trusted them, but it wasn’t the same. And for some reason, he was beginning to feel like he could really put all of his trust in this boy, and that honestly scared him. In this moment, though, he just wanted to make Patton feel safe and happy because he knew it was his first time being drunk and he wanted him to have a good time. This is why they were sitting here, side by side on Virgil’s futon, watching Hercules. He could feel Patton’s breathing, and he wanted so badly to turn around and tell him that he loved him. Wait, loved? Did he? Virgil took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Maybe he did. Damn. Should he tell him? No. They were drunk. Well, Virgil wasn’t very drunk at this point, but he was sure Patton still was. Should he ask if he was okay? Virgil began to turn around a bit so he could talk to Patton when Patton spoke, leaving him still and in shock.

__

Patton could see Virgil taking deep breaths. Was he upset? Did he hate him? No. He wouldn’t let him be here if he hated him. Was he anxious? Maybe? God, he was beautiful. Patton’s mind was all over the place. He wanted so badly to tell this boy that he loved him. Loved? Yes. Maybe? He was so beautiful.

_ You’re so beautiful,  _ Patton thought. Then he saw Virgil stiffen. Shit, did he say that out loud? Patton’s eyes widened as Virgil turned toward him.

__

“You’re so beautiful.” He heard Patton say. Virgil turned toward him, eyes slightly widened and face flushed. Patton’s eyes were wide, as if he hadn’t meant to say that. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Virgil wanted to panic, but he didn’t want to alarm Patton, who was definitely still drunk. He didn’t think Patton even meant to say that out loud. Perhaps he didn’t even mean to think it. He must not have. Virgil wasn’t beautiful. Was he? No. He couldn’t let himself believe it. Instead, Virgil let himself smile at Patton.

“And you’re drunk.” Virgil said. He saw Patton relax a little bit. Virgil actually felt rather disappointed, though. He was sure Patton did not mean it in general, and was more than sure that Patton did not mean to say it out loud. There was no way someone like Patton could find him beautiful. Was there? No. “You can crash here if you’re tired, I don’t mind.” Virgil said, changing the subject, and Patton nodded silently. Virgil turned back around, blinking away tears.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the movie. Toward the end, Virgil felt Patton slowly leaning toward him until his head was relaxed on his shoulder. Virgil turned a bit, and saw that Patton’s eyes were closed. His face was peaceful, his skin warm. Virgil’s face flushed a bit. Patton was definitely dead asleep, so Virgil repositioned them both carefully so that he was comfortably holding Patton. He lifted Patton’s legs up onto the futon so he was laying down and leaned down to grab a blanket off the floor and cover Patton up. He laid Patton’s head in his lap. He took a deep breath. The movie began to end as Virgil drifted off to sleep sitting up.

__

Patton opened his eyes slowly, waking up to a buzzing near his ear. A phone on vibrate? Why was it near his ear? He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Virgil sound asleep above him. Patton blinked several times before sitting up, realizing that he had been laying in Virgil’s lap. He must have fallen asleep on him last night. Patton realized the buzzing was coming from Virgil’s pocket. Carefully, Patton nudged his friend. Virgil startled awake, almost hitting his head on the wall.

“Woah, hey it’s just me.” Patton said, his voice groggy. Virgil took a deep breath.

“Oh, duh. Sorry, Pat.” Virgil said, then reached into his pocket. He slid his finger across the screen, answering his phone.

“Hey man. Yeah. He’s here. Sorry, dude, I totally forgot to let ya know, we both just crashed and I figured he could just chill here. Yeah. Yeah. Okay cool. Totally. No problem. See ya later.” Virgil hung up, setting his phone down on the futon. He looked at Patton, covering his mouth as he yawned. “Totally forget to let Thomas know you crashed here, but he said it’s cool. He woke up with a raging headache, so he’s gonna take another nap, said to let ya know that he’ll help ya with chem later.” Virgil said, and Patton smiled.

“Okay, cool, thanks.” Patton said, and Virgil nodded. Then Patton remembered what he said last night, and his face flushed.

_ “You’re so beautiful.” _

_ “And you’re drunk.” _

Patton cleared his throat and stood up quickly, all the blood rushing to his head. He immediately sat back down, rubbing his eyes. Virgil turned to him quickly, concern taking over his face.

“You okay, Pat?”

“Yeah…uhm…” Patton took a deep breath. “Hey, so…about…”

“Last night?” Virgil asked. His face became unreadable. “Forget about it, it’s cool, you were drunk.” There was no way Patton really thought that. No way. Just forget about it.

“Well, I mean…” Patton took a deep breath. Did Virgil think that’s the only reason he said it? Yeah, he was drunk, and yeah, he didn’t really mean to say it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t really mean it. Patton looked Virgil in the eyes. If he never did this, he would hate himself.

“You really are beautiful.” Patton said, his face and tone both serious and calm. Right after he said it, his heart started racing. Virgil was staring at him, eyes slightly widened, mouth partly open in surprise. What if Virgil laughed at him? What if Virgil hated him? There’s no way Virgil could like him, let alone love him, so why even try? He shouldn’t have even said it. Why did he say it? Patton opened his mouth to speak again, his mind racing from the silence that followed his statement. Before Patton could speak again, however, Virgil was kissing him.

Patton let out a small gasp, and then the kiss was over. Virgil turned away, his face bright red.

“I’m…sorry, I should have asked first.” Virgil said, his voice quiet. Patton’s eyes filled with tears and he blinked them away.

“No…I just…did you not believe me last night?” Patton asked, and Virgil looked at him.

“I didn’t want to. I thought…”

“You thought I was just drunk.” Patton smiled. “I’m sorry, I wish this happened another way. But…” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. “I really do think you’re beautiful. And so many other things. Virge, I…I really, really like you.” Virgil looked at him, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I really, really, like you, too, Patton.” Virgil said. He took one of Patton’s hands in his. “I thought you wouldn’t feel the same, and I didn’t want to let myself down. I wanted to kiss you when Roman dared me to, but I didn’t want you to hate me and even if you did want to kiss me I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of everyone, you know?” Virgil took a deep breath, having not breathed in between any of his words. His hands were shaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for our first kiss to be like this either, I should’ve asked.” He looked down at their hands. Patton squeezed his hand softly.

“Can we have a do over then?” Patton asked, and Virgil looked up at him quickly, surprised, before smiling. He nodded, and then Patton leaned in, closing the gap between them. Their lips met, and they both closed their eyes. Virgil let his arms wrap around Patton’s neck, kissing him back. The two parted after a moment, realizing they probably needed to breath. Virgil took a deep breath, moving his hands slightly to rest on the other boy’s shoulders.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Virgil asked quickly, and Patton’s eyes glistened as he looked back at him.

“I’d love to.” Patton said. Virgil exhaled slowly, letting his lips curl up into a soft smile. Patton smiled back, blinking away tears, before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug.


End file.
